As the cost of healthcare continues to escalate, increased risks to health care providers from fluid born diseases mount, and a desire to reduce trauma experienced by patients undergoing medical procedures, the medical community is faced with an increasingly difficult environment in which to practice medicine.
An example of this increasingly difficult practice environment is spinal tap procedures. Although spinal taps are required to diagnose certain abnormalities and deliver therapeutic intervention, spinal tap procedures are time consuming, difficult and error prone.
Challenges remain and a need persists for improvements in methods and apparatuses for use in accommodating effective and efficient deployment and use of health care provider's time, medical procedure kits, and a reduction in the exposure of health care providers to medical hazards.